prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Playtime
Playtime is the eleventh episode and the spring premiere of Season 7 on Pretty Little Liars. It will air on April 18th, 2017.‘Pretty Little Liars’ To End With Season 7 Synopsis After hearing the news that Nicole is alive, Aria and Ezra have to deal with the fact that Nicole is back in Ezra’s life and what that means for them. Spencer, fresh from being shot presumably by A.D., must now deal with the repercussions of being told that Mary Drake is her biological mother. Alison must cope with the news of her pregnancy as Emily tries to stay by her side and guide her through the next steps. After spending a romantic night together, Hanna and Caleb will explore where they go from here. Spencer focuses on learning more about her connection to Mary Drake, while Aria and Ezra figure out what their future may hold now that Nicole is back in the picture. Mona helps Hanna get her fashion career back on track, and Emily struggles to balance things between Ali and Paige now that the three of them are working at Rosewood High. Meanwhile, A.D. has a special delivery for the Liars, one that reveals the final endgame. The Liars realize this latest gift pushes things to a whole new level. Spoilers/Notes *Unlike in previous years, this is the first (and only) mid-season to air in April. *In a Facebook live broadcast on August 29, 2016, it was officially announced that Season 7 is the last of the series. *The episode will take place moments after the summer finale.Pretty Little Liars Boss Talks Spencer's Fate, Multiple Weddings, Wren's Return and More to Expect in Season 7B *We will find out whether or not Toby and Yvonne are still alive.'Pretty Little Liars' EP Talks "A.D." Reveal, "Ultimate Final Twist" in Series Ender *This second part of the season is about a board game created by Uber A, which the Liars are forced to play for the final 10 episodes.Pretty Little Liars Scoop: A Time Jump, a Musical Number… and a Reunion? Title and Background *The title was revealed by Joseph Dougherty on Twitter, answering a question of a fan.Playtime *The title comes from a board game with a tag saying it's 'Playtime' sent by A.D. to the Liars. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica HastingsNo, not until episode 11, the start of the second half of season 7 that will debut in Jan 2017, I believe.Bummed to be missing the table read today for ep 711 of #PLL written by @Kockenlocker & @AllysoninLA. It's delicious! Juicy! Miss y'all. *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Furey *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Emma Dumont as Katherine DalyOne of those Mondays #wb #setlife #prettylittleliars #pll #shhhTrailer sittin #happytuesday #selfieAsylum chic vibes #set #killinit Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on June 29th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on July 11th, 2016Twitter: Update on the first day of shooting the episode and wrapped on July 19th, 2016.Twitter: Joseph Dougherty confirms last day of filming for the episode *Lead Sheet released on February 17th, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - Lead Sheet *Press Release released on March 17th, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - Playtime (4/18) Featured Music TBA Sneak Peeks PLLEndGame - Teaser|Teaser Pretty Little Liars The End Is Near The Final Episodes April 2017 on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars The Endgame Is Coming The Final Episodes April 2017 on Freeform!|Official Promo #2 Pretty Little Liars The Game is Coming to an End The Final Episodes April 18, 2017 on Freeform!|Official Promo #3 Pretty Little Liars Coming At You The Final Episodes April 18, 2017 on Freeform!|Official Promo #4 Pretty Little Liars Ezria Freeform|#Ezria Promo Pretty Little Liars Spoby Freeform|#Spoby Promo Pretty Little Liars Paily Freeform|#Paily Promo Pretty Little Liars Emison Freeform|#Emison Promo Pretty Little Liars Haleb Freeform|#Haleb Promo Pretty Little Liars Saying Goodbye Is So Hard Freeform|Official Promo #5 Pretty Little Liars The Ultimate Reveal Freeform|Official Promo #6 Pretty Little Liars Sneak Peek from PLLEndGame Freeform|Sneak Peek #1 Gallery Behind the Scenes Cl0v5XWUsAAlnej.jpg 13561925_162956494120193_594045927_n.jpg 13525450_1350276584987202_457644764_n.jpg 13551774_1614899938800699_1349083626_n.jpg Cm-2K-VUEAAbbFE.jpg 13597572_728582413950617_2016593130_n.jpg 13636121_1751539431778802_23848300_n.jpg 13658588_266536000385702_1080706660_n.jpg 13658310_1728752524032496_487912617_n.jpg 13714214_1229527380421528_1699018390_n.jpg CnVhmwrVUAEQisf.jpg 13707069_267136523648438_181865677_n.jpg CncJfbeVYAAEVcD.jpg 13706983_652536964897586_1071920914_n.jpg 7x11_20.jpg 13658629_670993386387735_239522222_n.jpg 13671726_1019696331417130_476528575_n.jpg 13651696_1782967541918932_981966414_n.jpg 13704148_1789595934610105_1524011275_n.jpg 13696445_304572186553045_1266340896_n.jpg 13671872_272307223132776_409559149_n.jpg 13743407_271435713212670_1196695361_n.jpg 13712556_294968120853442_2114861036_n.jpg 13721070_292563604467426_1540076440_n.jpg 13744198_310079276001362_1728409159_n.jpg 13743607_843488559115299_1837876038_n.jpg 13724689_1087619594626935_1366980336_n.jpg 13745203_584041128441504_1842186925_n.jpg CnqUF-gUsAA9cNU.jpg 13736869_274341696257608_1673171611_n.jpg 13731094_1715199218734444_554871993_n.jpg 13725630_1755271051416373_1760547976_n.jpg 13741036_1632129300380203_1430353135_n.jpg 13734272_1633811003601966_1245169596_n.jpg Cnv_ljEXYAIqw3h.jpg Cnv_li4WcAACUAi.jpg 13714229_136611603438822_1156659396_n.jpg 13702931_257030398014949_1614000668_n.jpg 13735920_1597814017176942_165022004_n.jpg Cn0m3dgWcAEMvpE.jpg Cn0m3dgWcAA-_IF.jpg 13731641_10153726536640233_4777472525268145459_n.jpg 13769611_10153730814315233_2831335223012463033_n.jpg 13615258_10153730814320233_1984454781732074059_n.jpg 13652166_1362260113804054_2044767429_n.jpg 7x11PlaytimeADMessage.png Promotional TBA Screencaps TBA References Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:7B Category:Freeform Category:Final Season Category:Special Episodes Category:Article stubs